<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ало, Арси? by Mayron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507407">Ало, Арси?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayron/pseuds/Mayron'>Mayron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Arcee could be good nanny, Best Friends, Deviates From Canon, Friendship, Or not, Other, friends in trouble, i don't know tags ahaha, little deviation from canon, other planets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayron/pseuds/Mayron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Социализация была явно не для неё. Ни с кем в "штабе Проула" Арси так и не смогла завязать нормальных приятельских отношений. Ни с кем, кроме парочки "горе-напарников"...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ало, Арси?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По большей мере, фандомом должны стоять комиксы IDW (Transformers comics, MTMTE), однако я запуталась в списках :D</p>
<p>Постепенно буду переносить фики с Фикбука. Этот рассказ выложен там 11 октября 2019. / I will slowly transfer fics from Ficbook. This story was posted there on October 11, 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     — Ало, Арси?</p>
<p>      Фем устало провентилировала, безошибочно определяя «тот самый» тон вопроса. Он значил, что неугомонная парочка её ближайших коллег снова оказалась в какой-то абсолютно «замечательной» ситуации. И, конечно же, именно на её грешную искру приходится роль великого спасителя… или, как минимум — <em>такси-обратно-до-штаб-квартиры</em>.</p>
<p>      — Скидс, я слушаю. Что на этот раз?</p>
<p>      — Ну, да ничего особенного…</p>
<p>      — Арси, действительно ничего чрезвычайного, но мы немного застряли кое-где и было бы очень здорово, если бы ты оказалась поблизости и смогла нас забрать. Кстати, доброе утро, — в разговор вклинился голос Гетавея, звучащий парадоксально и воодушевлённо, и очень сонно, причем казался крайне уставшим.</p>
<p>      — Гм. И куда же вас занесло сегодня?</p>
<p>      — Эм, мы сейчас выясняем, погоди минутку… Вей, ты настроил радар? Что там.?</p>
<p>      Подождав, пока шебуршания на другом конце линии закончатся, Арси наконец получила координаты нужной планеты и пламенное обещание скинуть более точные цифры в ближайшее время. Уже почти привычно гаркнув, что «Это на другом конце галактики!», впрочем, привычно чуть преувеличив, фембот отключилась и направилась к своему личному мини-челноку.</p>
<p>      Конечно же, она за ними полетит, как бы сейчас ни ворчала. И конечно же, эта пара заноз об этом знала. Другой разговор, что у неё, как и у них, сейчас выходная-неделя и Арси совсем не хотела бы тратить драгоценный отдых на поиски друзей-агентов. Но, по правде говоря, искра изначально чувствовала, что эти двое снова что-нибудь да отколят.</p>
<p>      Конечно же, она могла бы полететь за ними завтра или ещё позже. Она так делала порой… Но тогда надо было сказать об этом сразу по комлинку. А то уже бывало, что ей приходилось искать этих инициативных полоумных, отправившихся возвращаться в штаб «автостопом по галактике»… Встреча с пиратами была забавной, но часто повторять не хотелось.</p>
<p>      Конечно же, она могла бы скинуть это на кого-то из других «коллег», Проул итак всегда узнаёт о подобных казусах со Скидсом и Веем и их дальнейшем спасении Арси. Да что уж там, он порой даже подшучивает над ними на эту тему, разумеется, когда никого другого рядом нет, ибо шутящий Проул — редкий феномен для «простых смертных». И всё же не хотелось посылать за агентами кого-то другого. Нет, коллеги бы справились, но…<br/>
        Это были ЕЁ идиоты.</p>
<p>      В конце-концов, Арси могла бы просто послать горе-напарников в дальнее пешее и проигнорировать сообщение-SOS, но опять же… это были её идиоты, а такие звонки стали почти традицией. Забавной, нелепой традицией.<br/>
Да, она порой их действительно посылала, однако это случалось крайне редко. Кажется, всего пару раз.</p>
<p>      Тихо ругаясь и спугнув отряд механиков, Арси всё же села в челнок и настроила координаты. С этой уютной нейтральной планеты-заправки удивительно не хотелось улетать. И фем точно взыщет с друзей за прерванный отдых, но сейчас она ворчала больше для проформы.<br/>
            Скорее всего, ничего невероятного в этот раз не случилось, поэтому лететь-спасать сломя шлем было не нужно, однако любопытство подмывало поторапливаться. Интересно, какая история произошла теперь? Наверняка будет много банальщины, а хотя… тандем «Скидс-Гетавей» и банальщина — почти несовместимые вещи.</p>
<p>      К сожалению, цельной истории практически никогда не выходило, так как после очередного путешествия парочка могла воспроизвести только обрывки, а многое для них самих оставалось тайной. Немного помогала записывающая аппаратура, которую агенты крепили на корпус, и подобные хитрости для безопасности, но всё же…</p>
<p>      У Скидса и Гетавея был поистине великолепный талант вписываться в какие-либо необычные или даже чрезвычайные ситуации. Этот талант выливался в не менее прекрасную способность перемещаться откуда и куда угодно, часто непонятными потом даже им самим, способами. Пила пара агентов достаточно редко, но почти каждое такое времяпровождение заканчивалось «путешествием» и звонком Арси. Как минимум, они могли оказаться на соседней от исходной планете. Пить они умели, но это умение заключалось в относительной адекватности в наэнергоненном состоянии (не считая состояния «воодушевлённого хи-хи») и тем, что свои способности в разных сферах деятельности они сохраняли. И как раз эти способности помогали им добиваться невероятных результатов в каких-либо бредовых пьяных идеях. Благо, идеи в основном были мирными и направленными на «изучение мира и его границ». Короче говоря, итак неуёмная любознательность парочки вырастала в несколько раз.</p>
<p>      Блестящие агенты, чудесный тандем. Вот только действительно «чудесный» и даже чудаковатый. Они были неплохи по отдельности, но вместе работали в десятки раз эффективнее. Однако и их личные шлемовые скраплеты порой проявлялись в несколько раз ярче, чем обычно. Что ж, один — бывший аутлаер и с чуть повёрнутым на определённых вещах процессором, второй — ещё более стукнутый в причину «весёлого» дня активации и того, что он — чудом выкарабкавшийся солдат МОП-подразделения. У обоих были своих психические проблемы. Тандем позволял им эти проблемы держать в узде, но энергия требовала выхода и в свободное время и не находясь в штабе, где нужно было держать марку — эта энергия выхлёстывалась в самых разнообразных проявлениях.</p>
<p>      И как раз то, что такие всплески происходили обычно вне главных заданий, где требовался холодный шлем, помогало им твёрдо держаться на посту «личных агентов» Проула.</p>
<p>      Хах. Наверное, это были ещё одни пункты, из-за чего тандем так сблизился с Арси. Та тоже была «личным агентом» тактика. Только они трое ими и были. Остальные «коллеги» составляли штаб или использовались на гораздо менее важных для Проула заданиях. Конечно, из-за этого троице приходилось впахивать за целое подразделение, но они быстро подстроились, да и Арси сама вывозила бОльшую «ударную» часть дела. Ну и также сближению помогли те самые «скраплеты под шлемом». Ни с кем другим в штабе Арси так и не смогла взаимодействовать нормально и на постоянной основе. Парадоксально ей самой, но она пыталась, пыталась подстроить свой безумный нрав и древнюю искру под принятые рамки. Она их даже понимала, они даже не так сильно отличались от уклада её эпохи, но… Что-то на уровне искрового восприятия мешало. Она была другой, чужой. В ней всего было «слишком». Удивительно, Скидс и Гетавей не так уж сильно выделялись из толпы «современных» кибертронцев, если посмотреть бегло, но… только они смогли стать теми, кого она свободно называла друзьями. Конечно, были и ещё мехи, с кем Арси поддерживала достаточно дружественные отношения, но в условиях войны встречи с ними были крайне редки.</p>
<p>      Горе-напарники стали неотрывной константой мироощущения. С ними Арси могла быть собой. Даже не так. Арси просто МОГЛА БЫТЬ с ними. Быть рядом и не ощущать отторжения, страха, нервозности или срываемого негатива от чужих искр. Наверно, таким был ещё и Проул, но с ним всегда и всё было сложно.</p>
<p>      И Арси не думала, что «спелась» бы с кем-то ещё так сильно. Тандем был чем-то родным и привычным, они напоминали ей кого-то, кого она никак не могла вспомнить из-за немного перепрошитой Джиаксусом начинки и удалённой памяти о большей части личности. Кого-то родного, но очень далёкого…*</p>
<p>      Арси могла тысячи раз их проклинать, непрерывно ругаться за такие выходки, даже поколачивать, злиться, но в искре знала, и они знали, насколько эти горе-напарники ей дороги. А она дорога им.<br/>
Возможно, она их даже любит.<br/>
В конце-концов, она действительно никого больше не называла друзьями.</p>
<p>      И вот она снова летит вытаскивать их из очередного исследовательского марш-броска.<br/>
Прекрасные агенты, да. И вроде не глупые, но такие безумно-хаотичные порой, с не менее сумасшедшими идеями. Прямо как она.</p>
<p>      Каждый раз они сами поражаются, как добрались от точки А до точки Б, как провернули то или иное дело, как побывали там, где, по сути, никак не могли побывать. Проул даже раздумывал над тем, как бы такую ультра-версию их способностей использовать в деле автоботов, но увы и ах, такие всплески оставались хаотичны и ими не мог управлять даже сам тандем. Во-первых, самые невероятные случаи были именно в пьяном состоянии, а во-вторых — нельзя было предугадать, как именно повернутся события. Они могли рвануть искать редкий вид кристаллов (и достать его и не только), а могли просто проскакать n-ное космическое расстояние по непонятным причинам, впрочем, также найдя приключений на бампер. Идеи были хаотичны, планы и их исполнение были хаотичны. И в целом, всё оставалось на безобидном уровне, когда это скорее станет байкой для компании, а не случаем внезапного переворота на n-ной планете или созданием секретного общества.</p>
<p>      Самое смешное, что пили агенты только вместе. Опытным путём было доказано, что после окончательного утверждения их как тандема — организмы обоих стали плохо воспринимать сверхзарядку по отдельности. Возможно, где-то на психологическом уровне, искрам стала требоваться знакомая и проверенная искра рядом, но факт оставался фактом: одиночные попытки выпить либо имели минимальный результат, либо просто выводили их в оффлайновое состояние.</p>
<p>      Единственное, чего точно никогда не случалось во время «приключений» тандема — это коннект. Ни друг с другом, ни с кем другим. Арси не знала, чем объяснить этот феномен, но до такого банального расклада пьянки её пришибленные никогда не доходили. Впрочем, об их интерфейсе с кем-то или между собой и в трезвом состоянии — тоже никто не слышал, да и она этого не видела, хотя отношения их троицы были более, чем открытые, и тандем ей рассказывал почти всё. Также Арси часто казалось, что Вей сохнет по напарнику, но ни ей, ни Скидсу он ничего не говорил и Арси не лезла со своими предположениями, так как темы обсуждения любви были для неё сложнее почти всего в мире, так уж вышло.</p>
<p>      Так что шутки про: «проснулся с ним в обнимку после пьянки» — здесь не прокатывали. Но именно в плане интерфейса, а вот просто в обнимку они не раз просыпались и тандемом, и втроём с Арси, но никаким коннектом там и не пахло. Кибертронцы вообще достаточно тактильные существа, если взять изначальную сенсорику и убрать военные блоки, скрадывающие большую часть ощущений. А Арси была древней, да ещё и воином, и привыкла к более раскрепощённому и тесному общению.</p>
<p>      Впрочем, у их троицы и без шуток про коннект хватало историй для баек. К сожалению, большинство оставались именно локальными шутками, но их всё устраивало. Многие события приходилось восстанавливать только на основе конечных данных и местоположения, пары записей, обрывков мутных воспоминаний и сенсорных ощущений.</p>
<p>      Однако эти забеги по планетам стали традицией. Нелепой и достаточно милой. Традицией, которую Арси постоянно ругала и которую любила. Любила узнавать новые места или пути, вытаскивая друзей из очередного замеса. Любила слушать чуть смущённые, но восторженные голоса, сначала пытающиеся обрисовать ситуацию и оправдания ей, а потом наперебой вытягивающие из своей памяти осколки событий. Любила, когда они втроём эти осколки собирают в меньшее или большее подобие общей картины. Любила, когда они просто втроём сидят и смеются над бедовым тандемом. Любила ворчать на них и чуть переругиваться с ними по пути туда и обратно. Любила это нелепое и привычное: «Алло, Арси? Ты не поверишь, но мы снова…» — в комлинке.<br/>
            Любила всё это, эту ненормальную парочку.</p>
<p>      Сейчас они снова будут что-то бормотать про то, что почти ничего не выпили, а потом с разгоревшейся оптикой будут закидывать её частями новой истории, потом они будут лететь в челноке и обсуждать всё это. Лететь домой. Конечно же, она надаёт обоим по шлему, а они в который раз пообещают быть осторожнее. А может быть придётся что-то улаживать ещё на той планете. Несколько раз они вместе драпали от различных существ, несколько раз сталкивались с враждебно настроенными отрядами Галактического Совета, несколько раз Арси доставала тандем оттуда, откуда… описать это она могла бы только нецензурно. Каждый раз нельзя было сказать наверняка, что случится. И фем так любила этот весёлый хаос, присущий и её искре. Безумный риск, но относительная продуманность действий и позитивный результат.<br/>
              Каждый раз почти как в первый. Арси, не особо удивится, если когда-нибудь горе-напарники позвонят ей из Всеискры, передав «трубку» Праймусу. Или случайно найдут и разбудят Юникрона. А ведь есть ещё легенды о Мёртвой вселенной, могла бы эта парочка завалиться и туда? Чисто случайно. Наверняка могла бы, просто должны правильно выстроиться обстоятельства и повернуться колесо идей тандема, а так они и Юникрона допекут. Вместе. И в состоянии лёгкой неадекватности, в котором в них открывалось «десятое дыхание». Они даже начинали ощущать друг-друга ещё сильнее, почти на искровом уровне. Возможно, факт того, что они многое забывали при протрезвлении, мешал тому, чтобы они наконец стали Коджукс. Но может быть придёт время.</p>
<p>        Впрочем, случиться могло абсолютно что угодно, и Арси давно перестала удивляться…</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Комлинк прозвенел внезапно, но Арси машинально нажала на «приём». Через лёгкие помехи на линии зазвучал знакомый, даже родной, чуть смущённый и нервный голос:</p>
<p>      — Ало, Арси? Ты не поверишь, но мы…</p>
<p>      <em>В конце-концов, это были и будут <strong>ЕЁ</strong> идиоты.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - в каноне Арси оказалась близнецом Гальватрона. Так и не объяснили, узнали ли они друг друга потом, поэтому здесь версия того, что Арси лишилась большей части памяти, также при опытах Джиаксуса произошли изменения в "звучании" её искры, из-за чего они с братом стали иметь разные ритмы искр (тоже не способствует узнаванию). Это побочный эффект и искра фем во многом болит как раз из-за него. Ритм можно снова настроить, соединив их искры.<br/>Именно Гальватрона подсознательно вспоминает искра Арси при взаимодействии с тандемом Скидса и Гетавея.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>